


deeper in the funnel of love

by Better_to_die_a_hero



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Plug, Kinda, M/M, Object Insertion, again... kinda, did i end it too fast again? yes, do i regret that? no, if u feel like i missed an important tag pls let me know, just two kinky boys out here exploring shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Better_to_die_a_hero/pseuds/Better_to_die_a_hero
Summary: Auston said he had a surprise for Mitch. This wasn't what he was expecting.





	deeper in the funnel of love

Mitch was laying down the bed, garter belt and stockings on, legs spread, just like how Auston had asked him to. He took a moment to admire how obedient Mitch was for him before he stepped into the room, plug in hand. When Mitch caught sight of it his eyes widened.

“What’s that?”

Auston moved to stand beside him, holding the enormous 17 inch plug out and laying the toy on Mitch’s stomach. It looked even bigger that way, lying from his groin to his nipples. “Do you think you have room for this whole thing in your tight ass?” Auston smirks, half-tease half-challenge.

“In me?” Mitch squeaked, glancing nervously between the toy and Auston, blue eyes wide. Pumping lube onto the toy, Auston nodded.

“Inside of you,” he agreed, running his hand roughly over Mitch’s nipples, making him twitch.

“That’s so big,” Mitch stuttered out, “I don’t… I don’t know.” He sounded distressed. Smoothing the lube over the entire toy, coating it in slick, Auston raised his eyebrow and looked Mitch in the eye.

“A little birdie told me you wanted to try,” he said, referring to an extremely uncomfortable conversation with Strome that had included violent hand gestures and the word ‘big’ repeated over and over, and a texted link to the monstrosity currently lying on Mitch’s abdomen.

Mitch flushed bright red. “Well, I mean-”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Auston picked the toy up with both hands and held the end of it to MItch’s mouth. “Let’s see how much you can fit in your mouth.” Obediently, Mitch parted his lips and allowed the toy to be pushed down his throat. When he choked, Auston pulled back. “Not very much,” he hummed. Mitch made a small noise of protest as he tried to work the taste of lube out of his mouth. 

“Well, I- it’s so long. I don’t know if it’s gonna fit.” Mitch’s voice lowered into a whisper. Stroking his thigh reassuringly, Auston leaned over and kissed Mitch, fucking his mouth with his tongue, making Mitch to moan and squirm under him.

“I know you’re going to take this plug so good baby,” Auston said when he moved away. “But if you’re so nervous I’ll warm you up a little more.” Pulling himself towards Mitch’s hole, Auston spat onto him and saw Mitch’s dick twitch. “Yeah baby I know, you like being a little dirty,” Auston murmured, pushing his tongue in and out of Mitch’s ass until he was writhing around, cock red and dripping. 

“Sweetheart you look so good,” Auston crooned, pushing two fingers in. “Already taking two fingers so well. I know you’re gonna take this whole thing in you, just need to be filled, right Mitchy?” 

“Yes Aus,” he panted out, “I’m gonna take it for you, I’ll be good for you.” Pressing a soft kiss to the inside of Mitch’s thigh, Auston adjusted until Mitch was holding his thighs open, exposing him to the room. The plug teased the outside of his hole. Sliding the tip of it in slowly, Auston watched Mitch gasp as the smooth silicone was pushed in. When it was two inches deep he stopped.

“There’s the tip.” Bucking his hips slightly, Mitch tried to peer over his torso to see the plug glide in. Auston quickly sucked Mitch’s cock into his mouth, teasing the head and rolling his tongue around it. Mitch moaned and let his head thump back, little ‘oh’ noises pushed out of him whenever Auston tongued his slit. 

Letting his cock go with a ‘pop’ Auston smirked at Mitch before sliding more of the toy in. His moans started to get louder; the toy slid into Mitch easily, making the first five inches look like nothing. “Fuck baby your hole is taking this so well, sucking in the plug so fast.” Embarrassed, Mitch moaned and ground his hips into the air. 

“Please, give me more.” Auston grinned internally. Finally.

“Of course baby, I’ll give you what you need.” The toy was starting to thicken; it was as wide as three of Auston’s fingers. “You starting to feel it now?” Auston teased, watching as Mitch’s ass clenched around the toy.

“It’s getting wider,” Mitch gasped out, blush spreading to his chest. When Auston kept pushing, his eyes rolled back. “It’s getting deeper.” Humming his agreement, Auston’s chest clenched in anticipation. The last eight inches of the toy were the hardest, the most challenging. The toy grew to the size of Auston’s wrist, and the final inch before the base of the plug was the size of his fist. “Oh fuck,” Mitch breathed out. “It’s so good.”

“It’s sliding right into you. Right in your hole, stretching you out, huh sweetheart?” Mitch nodded, cheeks flushed and lips parted as he took the huge plug deep. 

“Oh fuck, yes, yeah, oh my God-”

“There you go babe, almost there.” The last three inches, the widest part of the toy, were slowing pushed into Mitch’s hole.

“Fuck it’s so deep,” Mitch moaned out, spreading his legs further. “God, fuck, is it almost in?”

“Yeah baby,” Auston soothed, “You’re at the widest part, it’s so close to filling you up like you need.” Mitch whimpered and clawed at the sheets. “Is your hole ready for the big part? You ready to get your ass stretched?”

“Aus, please, yes, fuck please, stretch my ass out,” Mitch begged, eyes glazed over as Auston gently worked in the final part of the plug. 

“Here it comes baby.” He slid it fully into Mitch’s ass, watching his hole swallow down the largest part of the plug.

“Oh fuck!” Mitch yelled, hips working as the base was pushed flush to his hole. “Oh fuck, Auston, fuck, I’m so full, it’s so deep,” he babbled. Auston smiled down at Mitch, covered in sweat and cock straining, his whole body flushed from the exertion of taking the plug.

“You’ve been so good for me Mitchy,” Auston crooned as he took Mitch’s cock in his hand. “Took this giant plug into your ass like a good slutty boy. I think you deserve a reward, hmm?”

Mitch cried out as Auston began to rock the toy inside him.

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry for this  
> but i watched this crazy porn and was like 'ya mitch would totally let auston do that to him' and here we are
> 
> poorly edited? yes. am i gonna fix it? no  
> apologies for the dirty talk. it will never get better
> 
> title is from cyndi lauper's "funnel of love" cause i thought it was funny


End file.
